Shred Saints  os guerreiros sem armaduras
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Fanfic pós Lost Canvas. Shion é o jovem e inexperiente mestre do Santuário que precisa reerguer todo o mundo que perdeu na guerra. Para isso, ele vai pedir a ajuda dos Shred Saints, os descendentes dos cavaleiros desertores da última Guerra Santa.
1. Chapter 1

**Shred Saints – os guerreiros sem armadura**

* * *

><p>Ser o grande mestre e o único cavaleiro de ouro disponível no Santuário era um acúmulo de funções que só deixava Shion mais preocupado. Certamente Teneo cuidaria de tudo durante a sua ausência, mas ainda havia muito a se fazer para reerguer seu lar depois da guerra. O mestre Hakurei sempre fora certo de tudo e nunca se preocupava em excesso, mas o que o discípulo podia fazer se nascera daquele jeito? Preocupar-se com mil coisas ao mesmo tempo fazia parte de sua personalidade.<p>

Soubera de um lugar da última Guerra Santa onde cavaleiros que deserdaram com medo de morrer se instalaram, sob o perdão de Athena. Segundo as anotações do mestre Sage, eles tinham recebido a missão de treinarem novos guerreiros e de trabalharem em prol do Santuário com missões fáceis. Eram conhecidos como os Shred Saints, guerreiros que lutavam aos moldes dos cavaleiros, mas que se recusavam a usar qualquer tipo de proteção para o corpo. Com o tempo, eles se tornaram orgulhosos dessa maneira de combater, e acabaram se afastando do Santuário, até porque não eram vistos com bons olhos por todos.

Teneo ainda não era capaz de enfrentá-los. Aquela era uma missão que apenas um cavaleiro de ouro poderia cumprir, e Shion bem desejava ter os companheiros de volta para delegar-lhes a tarefa. Ou mesmo sem tarefa... Apenas os queria de volta, vivos.

O condutor da carroça estava receoso já havia algum tempo, de forma que qualquer um poderia notar. Quando ele alcançou uma nova trilha, parou o cavalo, todo trêmulo e encolhido.

"Desculpe, senhor. Eu só posso vir até aqui."

"Não tem problema. Eu irei a pé daqui", respondeu Shion, tranquilizando-o. Colocou duas moedas de prata em sua mão em vez de uma, pois sabia que poucos moradores iriam tão longe. O homem agradeceu várias vezes e foi embora tão logo Shion desceu da carroça.

Era como um segundo Santuário, com um acesso bastante restrito. Aparentemente, os Shred Saints mantinham um controle rigoroso com relação aos moradores em volta. Mesmo assim, a economia local funcionava em função daqueles guerreiros, tal como Rodorio. E se eram tão cuidadosos como os cavaleiros, Shion não precisaria invadir o território sem avisar. Esperou ali mesmo.

"Ora... um cavaleiro. A última vez que um de vocês veio, eu nem tinha nascido. Li num livro de história antiga."

Shion sabia que a voz vinha do meio das árvores, mas não conseguia localizar exatamente onde.

"Achou que fôssemos apenas lendas?"

"Não me culpe. Minha mãe me contava antes de dormir: era uma vez um bando que guerreiros que tinham medo de machucar seus corpos e que por isso vestiam armaduras... Reparou no 'era uma vez'?"

"Espero não termos te dado muito medo nas noites."

A voz riu.

"Medo? Isso só me deixava com mais vontade de lutar contra vocês!"

O barulho de galhos foi mais alto. Shion saltou para trás quando viu o cavalo branco pousar bem na sua frente... Não, não era um cavalo. Era um pégaso. No lombo do belíssimo animal estava um rapaz sem camisa, com faixas nos punhos e um corpo coberto de cicatrizes. Ele mesmo possuía um corte reto que saía de cima do olho esquerdo e ia parar no queixo, no lado direito. Tinha cabelos castanhos despenteados e estava coberto de sujeira, como os aprendizes de cavaleiros.

"Um pégaso?"

"É, é o meu parceiro. Mas não ligue para ele. O animal interessante aqui é você."

O golpe foi rápido, e Shion foi obrigado a largar sua bagagem no chão para se defender. Afastou-se um pouco, abriu a urna de Áries e vestiu sua armadura. O rapaz assobiou de admiração quando a viu.

"Ela é mesmo como dizem! Uma baita fortaleza para o corpo! Como consegue lutar com uma coisa tão pesada?"  
>"Ela não é pesada. Quando o meu cosmos se harmoniza com o cosmos de minha armadura, ela se torna tão leve quanto qualquer traje."<p>

"Eu prefiro uma mulher em volta do meu corpo, não um pedaço de ferro!"

"Como ousa falar assim? A armadura é uma vestimenta sagrada!"

A irritação aumentou ao ouvir a risada como resposta. A armadura era sua parceira, e carregava os sentimentos de todos os cavaleiros de Áries até então. Quando o rapaz assumiu postura de luta e queimou o cosmos, Shion fez o mesmo: quis provar que a armadura não era uma simples proteção.

Trocaram golpes. O rapaz caiu no chão e desviou-se completamente do ataque, enquanto o seu golpe passou raspando pela armadura de Áries. Shion ficou ainda mais nervoso.

"Você tem razão!", zombou o outro. "Agora entendi por que a chamam de sagrada. Precisam cultuá-la e agradecer-lhe por ainda estarem vivos todos os dias!"

O que antes era um golpe direto e fraco estava se tornando num Starlight Extinction. O rapaz, percebendo, alargou o sorriso.

"Quer ir sério? Então vamos lá!"

Era como se fosse uma brincadeira para o desconhecido. Shion já estava quase arrependido de ter posto os pés ali. Agora morria de vontade de fazer aquele moleque beijar os pés de sua armadura!

"Parem com isso!"

Um homem, por volta dos seus cinquenta anos, se aproximou com um semblante austero.

"Mars, para trás. Eu assumo daqui. Cavaleiro, acalme-se. Está sendo imprudente por começar uma briga em nossas terras."

Havia de fato vários traços em comum entre pai e filho. O homem tinha cabelos castanhos como Mars e quase as mesmas feições no rosto. Shion desfez a postura de luta.

"Eu sinto muito por causar problemas. Venho em nome do Santuário de Athena, numa missão pacífica."

"Para uma missão pacífica, você está sendo bastante ofensivo. Diga, por que o grande mestre do Santuário mandaria um moleque imprudente como você para cá?"

Se palavras fossem facas, Shion estaria morto. O cavaleiro sentiu tanta vergonha que quase perdeu a coragem para revelar-se o grande mestre. Entretanto, precisava ser honesto e fazer seu papel.

"Eu sou o único cavaleiro vivo que restou no Santuário após a Guerra Santa."

"Está dizendo que você é o grande mestre? Você?"

Foi uma gargalhada de cortar os ouvidos. Shion sentiu o calor na face e teve certeza de que ficara ruborizado. Desviou o olhar, imaginando que desonra era o seu comportamento frente à grandeza de Sage.

"Esse Santuário deve ser mais engraçado do que eu imaginava", comentou o homem, ainda rindo. "Mars, volte para vila e diga a todos para prepararem a recepção do 'grande mestre'..."

"Heh! E eu pensando que teria a chance de surrar o cara de lata", resmungou Mars, subindo no pégaso.

"Agora queira me seguir... senhor... Grande... mestre...", disse o homem, voltando a rir.

Se Shion não estivesse ali por necessidade, daria um jeito de calar a boca daquele cara. Contudo, calou-se e tomou o caminho indicado.

* * *

><p>Havia muitas semelhanças com o Santuário, assim como diferenças. Havia muitos campos de treino para os guerreiros, com exercícios iguais aos dos aprendizes a cavaleiros. Havia um coliseu, bastante castigado, para realização de torneios. Entretanto, tudo era muito mais rústico naquele lugar. Não havia templos grandiosos, nem construções tão ricas como nos domínios de Athena. Muitos servos trabalhavam por lá, e muitos guerreiros saíam do território para cumprir missões em troca de dinheiro e não por ideais. O homem que recebera Shion era o líder de todos os guerreiros: Sotiris.<p>

A vila deles era recheada de crianças brincando ou correndo, e algumas até esbarraram em Shion no meio do caminho. As mães chamavam-nas para ajudar em casa, e as mais velhas rolavam no chão em treinos de luta. Toda a educação ali era baseada no treino de guerreiro, mas, fora o sistema militar para formar mercenários, havia um clima caseiro inexistente no Santuário.

Mataram alguns cordeiros e ofereceram um jantar bastante caprichado, apesar das ofensas de Sotiris. Shion aceitou a recepção e suportou pacientemente os comentários maldosos com relação às armaduras dos cavaleiros, que cresceram à medida que os barris de vinho foram abertos. Quando a sobremesa foi servida, Sotiris tocou no assunto central.

"E então, ó grande mestre? O que os Shred Saints podem fazer por você? Além de elogiarem sua útil armadura."

"Meu desejo é único", respondeu Shion, ignorando o sarcasmo do líder. "Eu vim aqui para pedir ajuda. Vim convidar guerreiros que queiram se tornar cavaleiros de Athena, e pedir ajuda dos senhores para treinarmos novos cavaleiros. O Santuário possui alguns soldados e servos, mas todos os cavaleiros, exceto eu e mais um amigo, perderam suas vidas. Para reerguermos o nosso lar, precisamos de guerreiros que queiram ser cavaleiros."

"Ah, é só isso?", respondeu Sotiris, sorrindo. "Aqui na nossa vila, cada pessoa é dona de si mesma. Isso significa que qualquer um é livre para sair daqui quando quiser, ainda que não seja o mesmo para entrar. Você não tem que pedir para mim, mas para eles."

Os homens conversavam e riam em voz alta, entornando canecas e canecas de vinho. Shion fitou-os preocupado e inseguro. Provavelmente o mestre Hakurei conseguiria conversar com eles, dividindo o vinho e falando besteiras. Mesmo o mestre Sage saberia influenciá-los. Mas e ele?

Levantou-se. Abaixo, Sotiris observava-o sorrindo enquanto segurava sua caneca de vinho, com cara de quem esperasse uma grande vergonha.

E agora? Como faria? Se pedisse 'por favor', todos eles cairiam na gargalhada. Se fosse autoritário, ninguém o respeitaria. Então como? Como? Pensou em Dohko e tentou imaginá-lo ao seu lado. Não havia nada à sua direita além de uma passagem escura entre as casas. Mentalizou o rosto do melhor amigo ali, com ele.

'Nem sempre é pela palavra', foi o que sua imaginação resgatou das lembranças.

Certa vez, quando uns homens não quiseram passar informações para eles, Dohko desafiou-os numa queda de braço. Ele era mestre em dar um jeito quando as coisas complicavam. Shion reuniu todo o ar do pulmão.

"Escutem!", gritou, atraindo a atenção de todos. "Eu, Shion, cavaleiro de ouro de Áries, desafio cada um de vocês numa luta contínua! Se eu ganhar de todos, os Shred Saints terão de me ajudar na reconstrução do Santuário de Athena!"

Aquilo era tão ousado que todos caíram em silêncio. Shion sentiu alívio por não ouvir nenhuma risada.

"E se você perder?", perguntou um dos guerreiros.

Shion ainda estava pensando, quando Sotiris, do seu lado, respondeu:

"Se você perder, terá de renunciar à sua preciosa armadura. E lutar aos nossos moldes até a sua morte, reconhecendo o nosso valor como guerreiros diante de todos os cavaleiros de Athena. Nós vivemos sob o estigma de desertores, mas ninguém aqui mais é do Santuário."

"Devo deixar minha armadura com vocês?"  
>"Sua armadura é inútil para nós. Mas nossa honra diante dos cavaleiros é uma recompensa interessante. Você só precisa renunciar ao seu título como cavaleiro."<p>

Olhando em volta, o cavaleiro notou que todos estavam sérios. Ninguém ali parecia discordar de Sotiris. O vínculo com sua armadura era um preço pequeno à ajuda do Shred Saints, que tinham a fama ter possuírem guerreiros tão fortes quanto cavaleiros de ouro. E se ganhasse, não teria de renunciar sua armadura.

"Se for assim, eu aceito. Se eu for derrotado, renunciarei à armadura de Áries e me tornarei um guerreiro sem armadura, seguindo o modo de luta dos Shred Saints até a minha morte."

O vozerio alegre dos guerreiros ergueu-se, todos desejando a sua derrota. Shion continuou ouvindo comentários maliciosos até ir dormir, mas agora com uma pitada de desafio pelo dia seguinte. Por esse motivo, não se incomodou com eles.

* * *

><p>Ficou combinado que a luta seria sem a armadura, para ser justa aos dois lutadores, e limitada a uma arena que era utilizada especificamente para esse tipo de combate. O guerreiro que acabasse pisando fora da arena era desclassificado. Era uma área circular, com cerca de trinta metros de diâmetro, rodeada de guerreiros. Quando um era derrotado, outro imediatamente subia para enfrentar o vencedor. No Santuário, havia esse mesmo tipo de competição, e, quando cavaleiros de ouro se enfrentavam, sempre era o último a subir que ganhava.<p>

Shion poderia ter dado condições menos desvantajosas, mas sentia que qualquer outra proposta não teria sido bem aceita pelos Shred Saints. Um duelo contra o mais forte não obrigaria os outros a ajudar, pois havia relativa liberdade na conduta de cada guerreiro.

Tirou as vestes de viagem, ficando apenas com uma calça de treino, emprestada da vila, e os calçados. Ouviu comentários sobre o seu corpo não carregar muitas cicatrizes, em oposição aos Shred Saints, e algumas piadas irritantes com relação à armadura. Os homens formavam uma longa fila para entrar na arena, os mais fracos primeiro, de acordo com a ordem de poder. Houve algumas brigas com alguns que insistiam em ficar depois de outro que julgava ser mais forte, todas resolvidas por Sotiris.

O primeiro desafiante era um sujeito enorme, com calças gastas e completamente descalço. Shion tinha notado que muitos dos guerreiros não usavam calçados por opção, pois mesmo a sola funcionava como proteção ao corpo em alguns movimentos. Mesmo não sendo algo obrigatório, muitos estavam descalços e quase todos estavam sem camisas ou apenas usavam um colete na parte de cima. As calças eram de um tecido leve, que não oferecia qualquer defesa a mais para o corpo.

"Vai se arrepender por ter nos desafiado numa luta contínua, 'grande mestre'! Duvido que passe do décimo de nós."

"Para mim é mais fácil derrotar os mil primeiros com um único golpe, mas assim não teria tanta graça, não é?", respondeu, sorrindo.

"Vá se achando!"

O grandalhão veio correndo, e Shion achou-o lento demais. Ficou parado no mesmo lugar. Quando o soco veio, desviou-se na velocidade da luz, deu-lhe um empurrão nas costas e jogou-o para fora da arena. O guerreiro nem sabia por que tinha perdido.

Os primeiros mil guerreiros não passaram de uma brincadeira de criança para Shion. Contudo, quando o nível dos cosmos dos desafiantes aumentou, o cavaleiro de ouro começou a gastar mais tempo para derrotá-los.

Desviou dos socos com cuidado, usou o teleporte e foi parar atrás do guerreiro. Um pequeno golpe de cosmos era bastante para mandá-lo para fora da arena. O próximo veio tão rápido que Shion saltou para trás, caiu de costas no chão sob o inimigo e arremessou-o com os pés para trás. O sujeito espatifou-se no chão e logo outro veio correndo na sua direção.

Parecia que não tinha fim. Shion começou a ficar cansado, mas não parou. Era como nos dias de treino, e ele estava habituado a treinar horas em seguida. Até que levou um soco que quase o derrubou. Talvez fosse o sol, talvez o cansaço, mas levara um golpe de um guerreiro relativamente mais fraco. Sua capacidade de concentração estava caindo.

Mas ele era o mestre do Santuário. Não podia fazer feio diante deles. Enxugou o sangue da boca, devolveu outro soco, aplicou um chute, girou o corpo e aplicou um golpe de cosmos no abdômen do sujeito, atirando-o para fora da arena. Ouviu os gritos entusiasmados dos guerreiros com o seu movimento.

Um Shred Saint tinha uma técnica bastante parecida com a de El Cid, e Shion acabou se deixando cortar no abdome. Agarrou o braço do oponente, sentiu a outra mão dele perfurar-lhe o braço e atirou-o com um golpe de cosmos para longe. Mal teve tempo para recuperar-se dos ataques e já foi obrigado a enfrentar outro oponente.

"Está cansando, não está?", ouviu Mars dizer, no final da fila. "Vai ser uma pena, acho que não vou ter a honra de lutar contra o 'grande mestre'..."

Já ofegava. Sentia como se o cérebro fosse explodir. Estava lá há horas e não tivera sequer um minuto de descanso. Tinha sede, estava sob o sol de quarenta graus. Quando o próximo oponente subiu, um homem de barba e com inúmeras cicatrizes no corpo, Shion esperou por uma luta bem intensa. Entretanto, não houve nada.

"O que foi?", perguntou. "Não vai atacar?"

Em resposta, o homem lhe atirou um cantil.

"Não dá gosto lutar contra um cavaleiro de ouro tão esgotado."

Ouviu vaias, mas o sujeito ignorou a todos. Shion abriu o cantil, encarando o guerreiro na frente.

"Qual é o seu nome?"

"Vernados."

"Vernados... Obrigado."

"Não me agradeça. Eu só quero te enfrentar em boas condições. Vencer um inimigo forte quando ele não está bem não dá honra alguma."

Shion bebeu todo o cantil e o jogou fora da arena. Esperou dois ou três minutos, até recuperar o fôlego. Notou que tinha livrado dois terços da fila, e que ainda faltavam um pouco mais de mil guerreiros. Sentiu a dor de todos os golpes que tinha levado até então e notou seu próprio sangue nas calças, escorrido dos cortes e de outros machucados.

"Você não vai vencer", afirmou Vernados. "Está muito mal para enfrentar os guerreiros mais fortes."

"Eu preciso vencer."

"Eu admiro a sua determinação, mas é impossível, guerreiro. Mas por que precisa tanto vencer?"

"O Santuário... O Santuário que nós tanto amávamos virou um monte de ruínas desoladas. Antes, ele era tão cheio de vida... Meus amigos então foram morrendo... um por um."

Recordando as mortes, sentiu um ardor nos olhos.

"Mesmo o meu mestre caiu nessa batalha. Tantos jovens que deveriam ter sobrevivido... Nós,que saímos vivos, saímos estraçalhados por dentro. Como líder, eu quero devolver o Santuário cheio de vida para eles. Eu quero ser o melhor possível para eles, mesmo sendo inexperiente e mesmo ouvindo insultos de sua gente. Eu preciso da ajuda dos Shred Saints para devolver a vida ao Santuário."

"Sendo o grande mestre do Santuário, você seria capaz de ajoelhar e implorar por isso?"

"É claro."

"Nem pensou para responder... Posso ver sua determinação."

"Ela não é nada comparada com a dos meus amigos que se sacrificaram pela nossa vitória."

"Interessante."

Shion enxugou o suor e assumiu postura de luta. Quanto mais tempo permanecesse sob aquele sol, pior era. Ainda faltavam quatro horas para o entardecer.

"Vamos."

"Vai ser um prazer, guerreiro."

Shion sentiu a pressão do corpo de Vernados como um golpe de corpo de Hasgard. Isso era até nostálgico, dos dias em que treinava com os outros cavaleiros de ouro. Suportou a pressão, travou os pés na arena. Se não tivesse descansado, talvez não conseguisse segurá-lo. Força física nunca fora o seu forte.

Vernados tinha um cosmos bastante poderoso. Não chegava ao nível de um cavaleiro de ouro, mas poderia muito bem conquistar uma armadura de prata se quisesse. Se todos os demais depois dele fossem tão fortes quanto ele ou até mais poderosos, podia ser que a afirmativa do gigante fosse verdadeira. Ele podia acabar perdendo aquele desafio.

Resolveu jogar força contra força. Usou toda a potência de seus músculos para empurrar o oponente de volta, e Vernados fazia o mesmo. Quando sentiu que chegara ao limite, teleportou-se para trás do oponente. Vernados quase caiu com sua própria força, perdendo o equilíbrio. Shion lançou um Starlight Extinction em consideração ao nobre guerreiro, derrotando-o.

O próximo inimigo subiu, sorrindo-lhe. Shion notou que ouvia cada vez menos vaias, pois as pessoas enfim percebiam o tamanho de sua determinação. Era assim que tinha de ser. Derrotou o próximo, e o próximo, e o próximo... Sempre com calma e concentração. Um inimigo conseguiu queimar seu braço com o cosmos de fogo. Outro meteu um golpe no abdome tão forte que Shion vomitou sangue e quase perdeu ao cair na arena. Também foi quase lançado para fora da arena, salvando-se com um teleporte.

Aos trancos e barrancos, foi seguindo, bastante ferido, até dar de cara com Mars, detentor do sétimo sentido.

Shion sabia que não podia vencer. Sua visão estava borrada, sentia tontura, náuseas, fraqueza. Caiu de joelhos na arena quando o garoto queimou o poderoso cosmos no sétimo sentido.

Achou que perderia ao ver o gigantesco raio vindo em sua direção.


	2. Chapter 2

Foi uma violenta explosão. Shion foi arremessado na arena com tal força que era impossível se segurar no chão. Teleportou-se, mas logo sentiu a dor no abdome, com o soco de Mars. Ele já esperava por aquilo.

"Ver todas as suas lutas foi bom. Agora nenhum truque seu vai funcionar comigo, sabichão..."

O soco na cabeça pareceu uma martelada. Shion ricocheteou no chão e voltou a cair, espalhando o sangue vomitado e arfando em desespero. Ouviu a comemoração do público, que parecia adorar o filho do líder.

O chute no rosto atirou-o para perto da borda. Fugiu do ataque para empurrá-lo para fora da arena com o teleporte, reaparecendo à esquerda do rapaz. Contudo, assim que viu o cenário sob outro ponto de vista, percebeu que o braço de Mars já estava direcionado para ele, lançando um golpe de cosmos. Foi atingido no peito e quase caiu da arena. Segurou-se na borda e jogou-se para dentro.

"Não falta muito agora", sorriu Mars. "Logo você vai cair de propósito da arena."

Mars queimou o cosmos, sorrindo. Shion sentiu um poder no solo e saltou, a tempo de desviar-se da lança de pedra que brotou do chão. Contudo, a arma feriu-lhe a perna. Outra estaca surgiu, atingindo a outra perna. Mars riu.

"Vou te emprestar uma boa cadeira de rodas depois. Se sobreviver a este ataque!"

Shion tentou levantar-se, mas as pernas não obedeceram. Sentiu a estaca perfurar-lhe o peito, de raspão, usou os braços para dar um impulso para o salto. No ar, queimou o cosmos.

"É inútil", disse Mars. "É o fim da luta!"

Várias estacas saíram do chão. No entanto, Shion flutuou no ar, sem ser atingido. Estava sem forças, sentado sobre um suporte invisível: Crystal Wall.

"Não pode ser!", vociferou o rapaz. "Não pode ser!"

Várias estacas continuaram saindo. Shion viu ali sua última chance de vencer. O garoto estava irritado, e precisava usar aquele estado de espírito contra ele, mesmo sem poder andar. Queimou o cosmos e invocou o golpe em silêncio.

O ataque veio por trás. Mars tentou desviar, mas deu de cara com outra Crystal Wall. A Stardust Revolution atingiu-o em cheio.

Shion rezou. Não estava mais em condições de lutar. Um guerreiro observou Mars e gritou:

"Ele está inconsciente! O estrangeiro é o vencedor!"

Shion sentiu um golpe nas costas e caiu no chão, quebrando uma das estacas. Sotiris estralava os dedos.

"Agora é a minha vez. Se me vencer, daremos a você toda a ajuda para o seu querido Santuário. Mas eu já aviso: não vou empurrá-lo para fora da arena. Você só vai perder se desmaiar ou morrer, rapaz!"

Sentiu uma pressão absurda sobre o braço direito e berrou de dor. O chute de Sotiris partiu sem antebraço nos dois ossos, inutilizando-o. Shion tentou se teleportar, mas foi atingido assim que reapareceu atrás do líder.

"É inútil. Fui eu que treinei Mars, e nem com ele isso funciona."

Shion não podia atacar naquele estado. Sua única esperança era a Crystal Wall. Invocou-a, criando uma barreira entre ele e Sotiris. Se não podia ganhar no estado em que se encontrava, o melhor era ganhar tempo e tentar recuperar um pouco das forças.

"É a técnica que usou contra Mars. É muito útil, mas..."

Sotiris cobriu o corpo de cosmos e atirou-se contra a parede. O cosmos protegeu-o dos cristais, e a barreira se desfez como se fosse de vidro. Shion tentou se levantar para fugir, mas era impossível. Sotiris segurou-lhe o pescoço e meteu-lhe um soco no rosto.

Teleportou-se para fugir e invocou outra Crystal Wall. Sotiris avançou, confiante, e Shion foi fugindo e criando mais barreiras, enquanto espalhava seu cosmos por toda a parte.

Não demorou para ser alcançado. Sotiris imobilizou-o com o cosmos, colocou-se por cima dele e ergueu os dois punhos.

"Agora não me escapa mais."

Shion não conseguiu sequer contar quantos socos levou naqueles minutos. Sua cabeça ia de um lado ao outro, enquanto a consciência começava a ir embora. Sentia que ia desmaiar...

Não podia perder. Tinha espalhado pó de estrelas com seu cosmos por toda a parte. Só precisava acioná-la com o golpe. Queimou o cosmos, ergueu a mão esquerda e reuniu tudo o que tinha no ar.

"Stardust Revolution!"

Sotiris berrou a ponto de fazer os ouvidos de Shion doerem. Seu golpe tinha acertado o oponente em cheio, com o dobro do poder.

No instante seguinte, tudo ficou preto. 

* * *

><p>Estava fora da arena quando despertou, deitado no chão. Três guerreiros concentravam os cosmos sobre ele a fim de curá-lo. Sotiris estava do seu lado.<p>

"Acordou, rapaz?"

"Eu... perdi?"

"É, perdeu. Só faltou um tiquinho de poder para me derrotar. Sou duro na queda, sabia?"

Tinha falhado. Tinha perdido a armadura e a ajuda dos Shred Saints. Como faria para reerguer o Santuário? Quando conseguiria reunir guerreiros para lutarem pela paz na Terra? Sentiu um aperto no peito e desviou o olhar, consternado. Saíra daquilo sem levar nada para casa.

"Você se saiu muito bem para um moleque imprudente. Se tivesse me enfrentado em boas condições, teria vencido", elogiou Sotiris. "Pode ficar em nossa vila até se recuperar. Mas terá de cumprir sua palavra. Deve renunciar à sua armadura agora e passar a lutar aos nossos moldes."

Não precisavam lembrá-lo. Ele sabia, e era um homem de palavra, infelizmente. A armadura de Áries, que tanto o protegera... Perdera numa aposta idiota. Ele ainda teria o posto de mestre, mas a armadura, que era praticamente parte dele, ficaria vaga.

"Entendi. Podem trazê-la aqui para mim?"

Sotiris e Mars ajudaram-no a levantar-se. Shion olhou para a sua parceira com pesar. Seus cosmos sempre foram muito próximos. Agora deviam se separar. Abriu a urna, viu a armadura com a cabeça de carneiro fitando-o diretamente. Os Shred Saints, curiosos, reuniram-se à sua volta, sem que o cavaleiro lhes desse atenção. Segurou o focinho da estátua, sentiu o cosmos e as lembranças por trás daqueles séculos de história.

Nunca pensara que seria tão difícil renunciá-la. Seu cosmos pertencia a ela, e eles já estavam unidos demais para desfazerem aquela conexão. Encostou a testa nela e não pôde evitar as lágrimas. Tinha falhado. Tinha falhado como guerreiro e grande mestre. Os Shred Saints observaram-no em silêncio. Certamente achavam estranho alguém chorar por causa de uma armadura; mas, depois verem a prova da força de Shion, respeitaram.

"Obrigado, Áries. Obrigado por tudo. Lutamos juntos por tantos anos..."

Acionou o cosmos e, aos poucos, gentilmente, desfez a ligação com a armadura. Chorou mais, com o pior dos sentimentos. Perdera e não conseguira nada em troca.

Sentiu o cosmos da armadura. Ela não era mais dele, mas ainda conversava. Era um cosmos tranquilo e amoroso. Era ela dizendo 'está tudo bem, não fique triste'. Shion enxugou os olhos, sorriu e acariciou a cabeça do carneiro.

"Posso não ser mais um cavaleiro, mas continuarei vivendo por todos os meus amigos... e por você também, Áries."

Olhou em volta. Todos ali deviam ter sentido o cosmos da armadura e como ela estava ligada a ele em espírito, porque nenhum deles lhe dirigiu um comentário ofensivo.

Enfim tinham compreendido por que as armaduras eram importantes para os cavaleiros. 

* * *

><p>Shion pendurou a urna da armadura nas costas e sorriu para os Shred Saints.<p>

"Vocês são guerreiros muito mais fortes do que eu imaginava. E de maneira nenhuma eu os vejo como desertores ou guerreiros sem honra. Direi o que eu vi e o que eu penso a todos no Santuário. Quando houver pessoas com as quais conversar por lá. Muito obrigado pelo tratamento."

"Quando quiser levar outra surra, apareça", respondeu Sotiris, sorrindo.

"Na próxima vez, não serei eu quem perderá", foi a resposta bem-humorada de Shion.

Caminhou rumo à saída da vila. A dor de ter falhado tinha diminuído um pouco. Ele podia ter falhado, mas ainda havia como continuar tentando, certo? Ainda havia vida, ainda havia esperança. Se pegasse uns dois ou três discípulos, em alguns anos eles se tornariam cavaleiros de bronze, certo? Já era um começo.

Sentiu o cosmos da armadura. Parou. O que ela estava querendo dizer? Era como se ela o puxasse para trás, pedindo atenção. Virou-se. Os Shred Saints observavam-no partir.

Espere. Ele ainda não tinha tentado tudo, tinha?

Deu meia volta, aproximou-se do povo da vila, colocou a urna no chão. Notou que Vernados estava ali e lembrou-se da conversa que tiveram na luta.

Ajoelhou-se e apoiou as duas mãos no chão. Encostou a testa na areia.

"Eu sei que perdi e não tenho o direito de forçá-los. Mas... Posso fazer isto, não?"

Notou que os guerreiros ficaram visivelmente surpresos.

"O Santuário... O Santuário que eu quero reerguer é mais importante que minha própria vida. Por isso eu imploro a vocês. Aqueles que puderem... se quiserem... ao menos para oferecer uma ajuda... Eu quero tanto reconstruir o meu lar. Por favor. Eu imploro."

"Depois de perder o desafio que você mesmo propôs, ainda nos pede? Combinamos que íamos te ajudar se você vencesse. Você perdeu."

"É... Eu sei bem disso. Vocês podem recusar. Mas eu quero reconstruir o Santuário, mesmo que precise implorar para vocês. Os dias de treino... meus companheiros... nossa luta. Todos eles morreram para que eu pudesse dar continuidade a tudo. Eu estou sozinho, mas não posso fazer isso sozinho. Os antepassados de vocês já foram cavaleiros de Athena. Não peço que voltem a servir Athena... Eu só quero que se lembrem dos ideais que seus antepassados carregavam e me ajudem a devolver a vida ao meu lar. Eu imploro."

"Bem", disse uma voz em resposta, "eu só estava esperando que dissesse isso. Achei que iria embora sem falar."

Shion olhou para cima, com a testa cheia de areia grudada. Vernados sorria-lhe.

"Ficarei feliz em ajudar um pouco. Posso treinar futuros cavaleiros e ajudar os seus soldados."

"Bem, acho que eu também estou devendo essa", respondeu Sotiris, "eu achei que você fosse perder desde o início, e o que conseguiu é bem mais do que eu imaginava. E eu me sinto meio mal por você ter perdido o vínculo com a armadura. Ver os dois cosmos se separando me deu agonia."

Mais alguns Shred Saints se apresentaram, e Shion transmitiu seu cosmos alegre à armadura, que respondeu da mesma forma.

"E eu", disse Mars, "fiquei com vontade de saber mais das armaduras. Será que eu posso ir com você, Shion? Pode ser que eu até acabe gostando delas. Ouvi dizer que tinha uma armadura de Pégaso neste meio. Pode ser que eu aprenda mais sobre o meu parceiro, e essas armaduras de que você tanto gosta."

"Sim, é claro! Eu posso te ensinar tudo sobre o que quiser no Santuário!"

Levantou-se, sentindo-se grato por Áries. Percebeu que, mesmo não sendo mais seu cavaleiro, tinham uma relação que podia chamar, com orgulho, de amizade. Ele não estava sozinho. As armaduras ainda restavam, feridas, esperando por alguém que as consertasse. Teneo também se dedicava ao máximo ao seu sonho de tornar-se um cavaleiro.

Ele seguiria em frente. Depois de pisar sobre tantos túmulos, precisava lutar para criar um futuro ao Santuário. Podia não ser um Sage, nem um Hakurei. Mas herdara deles os sonhos e a vontade de viver. 


End file.
